Lingering Touch
by Umi-chii
Summary: [A not so short drabble with yaoi] Sieg has a fetish with his lover's back... And he does a lot of things with it... Only he hardly gets what he wants in the end.


**Disclaimer:** Umi-chii doesn't own Rave. She just luff writing it fics that are absolutely true to the point of yaoi-fied.

...Yep, Umi-chii is writing a drabble here xD I might write more if I'm ever in the mood, but right now, just let me write what I always want to write in my whole life... -sigh-

...Okay, so I realized that it didn't become anywhere near a drabble anymore oO;

**Warning:** I tried to make it ungraphic as I can, but then again... You know what true yaoi can do to a person. Yep, there's yaoi, since I guess Rave characters can't be counted as shounen anymore, except for Niebel. And oh yeah, if you're smart enough to know who's Sieg's lover, I'll give you a cookie.

* * *

**Lingering Touch **

**

* * *

**

Hot breaths and pants filled the already hot room. Closing his eyes, he flung his arm to cover them while trying to regain his breath. Muttered words are said beside him, as his lover tried to find the lamp's switch. Finally finding the switch, calloused fingers pulled the string and the bright golden glow left the room. Then, he flipped onto his stomach to sleep, muttering a soft goodnight to the other one lying in the bed.

Satisfied with the fact that the light is finally gone to blind him furthermore, Sieg lifted his arm and peered at his lover beside him. Sighing slightly, he moved over the redhead's side and let his eyes wander around the broad, muscled back. It had become a routine for him, to stare with wonder at how perfect the other's back can be, especially when it comes to the lower part, where the large piece of flesh curve into an open arc.

Shaking his head slightly, Sieg flopped back to the bed and snuggled closer to the heat that was his lover. If he want to have what he got tonight on the next morning again, he have to his ways more on _him_ than what he had already done tonight, and his damn determined to do it, whether for pleasure or fun.

Grinning slightly, Sieg let his fingers play idly on the edge of their shared blanket and blow a hot rasp breath at the other's neck, glad to see strands of hair rising in the contact. If he heard a growl emitted from the other, he didn't mind it. Considering it that he won't be able to do anything in his current position, he settled onto his side and let his hand work the magic again. At least this time, he'll be able to explore more than he had a while ago.

Smirking when his hand made contact with the small of his lover's lower back, the part connecting to the other's buttock, he couldn't hold it back anymore when his prey groaned and arched his back a bit, as if encouraging him to go further south.

But since he's the kind of playing by his own rules, Sieg didn't mind the low growl and kept on going north instead and caressed the bones protruding, marking it as the spine. Intent on giving the other a hard time to sleep, Sieg finally lean over the sleeping figure and swing his leg to the other's side, straddling him by the hips. Finding it quite easy to hold onto balance, he put both of his hands onto the other's back and just let them massage the muscles underneath.

Being given the approving moan he rarely heard beneath him, Sieg chuckled silently as violet orbs flickered with unhidden mirth. He rolled his hips onto the others back, emitting a groan this time, not just from the other but also from himself. Furrowing his eyebrows a bit, Sieg bit his lower lip and did the action again, this time firmer than before and couldn't help but tightly shut his eyes to hold back a rather throaty moan. Realizing that he'll get nowhere in doing this, and instead pleasuring himself rather than his lover, Sieg sighed and put hinds on the other's thigh, balancing himself even more as he settled back.

Grazing his blunt nails on the skin he's clutching onto, amethysts closed themselves as he moved his head around in a rhythm, his hips mimicking the movement. Now forgetting the fact that he's actually _moaning_ out loud, he kept on and on until he's in the peak of his orgasm did he stop and bent over to pant, beads of sweat formed around his body sliding a bit.

Knowing that he can't have what he desired for another time tonight without the other's approval, Sieg growled and left the bed, knowing that he just need a cold shower to rinse the smell of aftersex off of him.

He didn't manage to keep his hands and fingers away from himself though throughout the shower, giving him a rather cold climax.

**-End-**


End file.
